Only Hope
by ArchAnime
Summary: The Jewel has been purified and Naraku has been wiped out. Kagome doesn't want to leave Inuyasha, but unless she can get out how she truly feels to him she'll have to go. ONE SHOT! COMPLETE


**_This is _actually_ a one-shot fan fiction. Usually I make them longer and end up making them long fan fictions, but this one is definitely a really one-shot and I am determined to make it so. Perhaps eventually I will make a sequel, but for now live with this please._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Summary: It's over. The Jewel has been purified and Naraku has been wiped out. Kagome doesn't want to leave Inuyasha, but unless she can get out how she truly feels to him she'll have to leave.**_

_**Warnings: Offensive Language**_

_**Rating: T for Teen**_

_**Couples: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters or places associated with the series.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

**Only Hope**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked quietly through the forest and to the well. The sun was beginning to set and the air held a cooling and very comfortable breeze. It would be a nice night. Wiping the smudge of dirt from her cheek Kagome stopped her walking a few feet from the well. It was the night Naraku was defeated and the jewel had been purified.

_'Everything seems more peaceful now that Naraku is gone... now that the Jewel is done with.'_ The thought in itself seemed to hurt Kagome. She wasn't completely sure why, but considering the feeling was an empty one she figured it was because will all things done she would have to return to her time and leave behind all that was in the Warring States Era and that included Inuyasha, her beloved.

The young miko's knees ached in pain. She was so tired, but she refused to sleep with so much on her mind. If she could only explain things to Inuyasha he would allow her to stay and she knew he would, because somewhere deep down she knew he loved her in the same way she loved him. She just couldn't get that confidence to surface.

The Spring's grass ruffled in the wind, as did Kagome's silky, mid-night hair. Her cheeks held a slightly pinky tinge to them from the cold that tapped them.

Continuing finally, Kagome knelt in front of the well. If she went though now would the well close her up on the other side? She figured it would, considering she no longer had a Sacred Jewel to lead her back to the past. She was from the Modern Era and that was where she belonged. That was where she was born. She needed to go back to the future eventually.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around to see Sango standing there and watching her. She had not sensed the slayers presence so she jumped in surprise.

"Sango? Why are you here?"

"I came to look for you. The others were worried. Inuyasha was going to come, but I offered."

"I see... I'll be back there soon. Thanks for telling me."

"I don't think I can go back there without you. Inuyasha will have a fit."

"I guess so." Kagome smiled dimly. Sango had many scraps and bruises and had even sprained her wrist during battle. No one had truly serious injuries. There were lots of people to help. Like Kouga, Sesshomaru, and some other of Naraku's enemies. "We should get back then."

"You can stay here if you want... I'll just wait by the trees."

"No, lets go." Kagome got up and walked over to her friend. Miroku had proposed to Sango while they were still searching for Naraku. (Episode 130) Sango had agreed to marry him and bare his children after the dreaded hanyou was defeated. So those two already had things planned out. Kagome and Inuyasha had a whole other matter to deal with. Things were more difficult with their relationship.

**

* * *

**

After eating a nice meal Kaede had prepared everyone went to their sleeping spots in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha placed his Tetsusaiga against the wall he leaned against like usual. Everyone else just lied somewhere else on the floor.

The crackling fire made everyone's skin reflect a golden shine. It also kept the hut cozy and serene. Kagome wasn't the only one that had a hard time sleeping. With the days events everyone was just much to jumpy to keep still. It was aggravating for Kaede to listen to all of their moving and what not. Their constant sighs and Inuyasha's floor tapping would drive any tired elder over the edge.

"Inuyasha, stop tapping." Kagome said quietly. He could hear what she said perfectly clear. Not only was she the closest to him, but he had his canine hearing. The hanyou obeyed the command like the loyal one he was. "Go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"If you can't sleep either can I." Kagome retorted.

"Either can we!" Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo all spoke at the same time. Kirara even added a little 'meow' at the end to express her own opinion.

"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbled. He got up and tucked his sword into the side of his haori. He needed to get some of this extra energy out of his system. The excitement of beating Naraku was coursing through his whole system in a speedy pace. He was like a puppy that just got a new bone.

"Where are you going?" Kagome's fatigued voice stopped him before he got completely out the door.

"For a walk."

"Hurry back." Was all Kagome could get out before she closed her eyes and fell into her slumber. She used up so much miko power during the battle it was almost hard top speak at all. She really needed rest.

"I will." Inuyasha replied to the now sleeping girl. He moved to bamboo door aside and jumped off towards the forest.

**

* * *

**

After some running Inuyasha came across of familiar scent. Soil and dirt with a side effect. Stopping quickly the half demon looked up towards the sky. Not to far ahead he could see glowing spirit balls, some with spirit collectors. _'Kikyo's there.'_ Inuyasha had not seen Kikyo during the battle with Naraku, or during the purifying of the Jewel. He could only wonder what she was up to.

Heading off in the direction of the living, dead woman, Inuyasha ran quickly. It wasn't that he was over-joying in the thought to see her again. He was just his curious self.

In the clearing where the priestess lay on a tree Inuyasha stopped. He stared at her and waited for her to open her eyes and completely notice his presence. As soon as she open those cold eyes of hers Inuyasha tensed.

"Inuyasha, you've come." Kikyo spit out with a monotone voice. "'Naraku has been defeated and the Jewel has been purified.' This is the news I hear. Is it true?"

"It is."

"Tell me... how was the Jewel purified? You are still very hanyou."

"Shippo did it..."

"How?" Kikyo's eyes seemed to narrow at the answer. She would not have expected the little kitsune that tagged alone with the group to have purified something so powerful.

"He made a good wish."

"What would that be?"

"He didn't tell us yet."

"And why is that?"

"I wouldn't know. As long as the Jewel is gone I don't care."

"Since when have you given up on wanting to become a full demon?"

"Does it matter? Forget the past."

"I already have." Inuyasha flinched at those words. She was speaking of their past time spent together. "I will be on my way. I merely wished to know the truth of this all." Kikyo turned to leave.

"Wait..." Inuyasha paused. "Where will you go? What will you do?"

"It matters not to you. I will make my own journey and try to find somewhere I can live peacefully. That is all." After finishing the sentence Kikyo left. Her soul steelers followed close behind her.

Inuyasha watched her retreating form. He was tired now. He'd go back and sleep.

* * *

Kagome was still finding it so hard to make up her mind. She really loved her family, but as she looked at Inuyasha she recognized the fact that she loved him just as much, if not more! She didn't want to have to chose. She never wanted it to come down to this.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome placed a shaky hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned and looked at her. They were both sitting near the well. Kagome had brought Inuyasha along, telling him they needed to speak. He had hesitated, but followed along eventually.

"What?" His voice was slightly bitter, as usual.

"We need to talk."

"So you've said. Get on with it. I ain't got all day."

"First." Kagome got really closed to Inuyasha. He blushed slightly. Kagome placed her hands calmly on the necklace.

"What are you doing?"

"It's time for this to come off." Kagome slipped it over his head and off it went. Holding it, Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at the beads for a moment.

"Why?" Inuyasha looked Kagome straight in the eye incredulously.

"Because... Inuyasha where do you want me to go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha pushed for a more specific answer.

"Just answer please."

"Why should I?" He crossed his arms. Kagome dropped the necklace and Inuyasha looked at it. What was she doing? The next thing he knew Kagome's arms were being wrapped around him. He blushed and looked down at her head as she leaned into him. She was trembling? Why? He had not noticed this before.

"I don't want to leave you Inuyasha, but I can only stay on one side of the well." She could feel the immediate tensing of Inuyasha's body as he realized what this talk was all supposed to be about.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Without the Jewel... It only worked for me when I had the Jewel."

"But... there's got to be a way... I mean..." After spending two years with this girl Inuyasha could never bare leaving her or her leaving him. She was his life line and everything he loved.

"No... I can only chose one side." At this Inuyasha looked up towards the sky. Suddenly he felt helpless. He didn't want her to leave, but asking her to stay with him would be selfish. She needed her family.

"If you can only chose one side go back to where you belong." This time Inuyasha's voice was cold. Kagome pulled off of him and stared into his deep amber eyes. She could see the world in his eyes. She knew why he was acting like that. She was not so clueless. He didn't want to make a long goodbye, but non the less he had told her to go back to the Modern Era.

Kagome looked down and placed her hands on her lap. Her bangs shaded her eyes from Inuyasha and silent, salty tears fell from her chocolate optics. Why was this so difficult? Even after he had told her which side to go to she could not except this. She couldn't.

"But... I'd rather stay here. I love you, Inuyasha. I don't want to leave you."

"Enough!" Inuyasha stood up hastily and stared down at Kagome with a glare. Inside he was crying and being ripped apart. The thought of hurting Kagome was just to much and the idea of losing her forever was even worse. "Just go, Kagome..." He whispered. He could hear Kagome's heart skip a beat as it raced.

"If that's really what you want."

"It is..." The half demon turned away from the miko and stared into the forest. His own eyes burned, but he wasn't going to cry.

"Alright." Kagome stood up. Saying goodbye to the others was just something she could not do. Not with her heart breaking like this. "Tell the others I said goodbye." Kagome placed one leg over the well and readied herself to jump. As she looked around the clearing memories flashed through her mind. Memories from the first time she came the Feudal Era all the way up until just a moment ago. "I'll miss you... I'll never forget you." She whispered finally jumping in. As she fell into the blue light she was positive she heard Inuyasha mumbled something.

"I love you." She heard. When Kagome reached the well floor on the other side she broke into tears. She just left. She never even gave Inuyasha more time to think it over. She did something she would regret forever.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha turned and faced the well that Kagome had disappeared into. His heart felt completely crushed. Kikyo was gone and now Kagome was gone too. To keep Kagome there forever would put her in danger and keep her away from her family. He could not do that to her, no matter how much she cried. In the end it was for her own good and he hoped she realized that.

Kneeling down Inuyasha picked up the necklace Kagome had taken from his neck moments before. Staring at it recollections went though his mind. He eyes burned again. He took the necklace and dropped it over his head. He felt to empty without it.

"Hey Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?" Hearing her name Inuyasha winced. He turned and looked down and Shippo who stood there looking happy and playful as ever.

"She's not here. She's not coming back." He snapped. Shippo frowned.

"What are you talking about? Did you get into a fight with her again?"

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha you jerk!" Shippo kicked Inuyasha's legs. "Kagome will come back. She always does."

"Not this time."

"Why?"

"The well is sealed stupid. Get it through your head!"

"No, it's not! That's impossible."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned as quick as lightning towards the well. His eyes were wide as Kagome came up from the bottom with a teary smile. She ran towards Inuyasha and into his arms. Her lips met his own in a deep kiss. As she kissed him, Inuyasha could feel the dampness of her cheeks. His eyes stayed wide open at first, but within a seconds time they closed.

When pulling away both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to Shippo.

"I thought you two were fighting?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at her companion. "The well is still open."

"How?"

"I tried to tell you..." The couple looked down at Shippo. "My wish on the Sacred Jewel was for Kagome to be able to go back and forth between times, that way she could stay with us without giving up her family. The Jewel was the only hope for it. That's why I asked to make the wish."

"Shippo, you genius!" Kagome gleefully picked up Shippo and hugged him.

* * *

**THE END**

_**All and all that was a pretty pointless fan fiction. I was just in the mood to write something new and I didn't want to start a whole new fan fiction and have you guys yell at me for having to many. **_

_**If anyone is not familiar with my works I have mostly Inuyasha and Kagome fan fictions. Feel free to read and review them. If you liked this in the least I'm sure you'll love most of my fictions. 'Adoration And Fidelity' is recommended. It has the longest and most detailed chapters. If you like things to start off romantic then I would recommend 'Safeguard' or 'Everlastingly Bonded By Love' when that one is posted again.**_


End file.
